Found At Sea
by Pirate Lass
Summary: CHAPPY FOUR UP!!! Between fights with her step mother, Will and Elizabeth getting married, Jack constantly hitting on her, and the constant memory of her dead father, Sarah has lot's to deal with. What can Jack do to help the one he grows to love??? R&R!
1. Chappy 1 New Horizons

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, but I would really love to own Jack Sparrow, wouldn't you? He could be my little toy.*grins evilly* But all I have to trade is my television. Any-who, on with the story!  
  
Summary: Wellll.lets see. Romance...with some fluff...may lead to 'other things' But I'll be leavin that up to the readers!  
  
Found At Sea  
  
The Sirens call them out to sea.  
' What such beautiful voices are these? '  
She leads them to bays that are full of gloom.  
And the sailors follow her to their doom.  
  
" Man over-board!"  
  
The crew of The Black Pearl ran to the starboard side of the ship to see who could have fallen into the ocean. They saw that it wasn't one of their crewmates, but a girl whom they'd never seen before. Captain Jack Sparrow saw her and noticed that she was unconscious. She had been holding on to a stray board to keep afloat.  
  
" Drop the top sails! We need to slow this ship down. Throw a rope out and get that girl out of the water!" Everyone followed Jack's orders quickly. If they didn't slow the ship down soon then they may sail right past her.  
  
" The top sails are dropped, sir!"  
  
The others had gotten her out of the water and were carrying her onto the deck. Jack walked down to where they had laid her down to see what condition she was in. The first thing he noticed was that she was not wearing a nice dress, so she must not be from a rich family, but she was wearing long pants and a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with boots. Up close he saw that she looked older than he had first thought she was. She had dark brown hair, tan skin, and wore several necklaces and bracelets. There was also a bruise on her right cheek and a large cut on her arm. Whatever had happened, it appeared to be an attack of some sort.  
  
" Someone dry her up and put her in a bed with a warm blanket. Raise the sails and lower the flag! We make for the next town!" Jack went back to his post, steering the ship. At the next town they may be able to find out where that girl had come from, and also fill up on supplies.  
  
" Captain. We've dressed her wound and put her in your bed. She still seems to be unconscious."  
  
" Have you found a name for her?"  
  
" Well, her name may be 'Sarah'. We saw it written on one of her necklaces. We also found this," they pulled out a dagger from its sheath, " strapped to her leg."  
  
" Fine, fine. Go and help ready the mess hall, it's nearly dark."  
  
" I' Captain."  
  
Jack looked at his compass, turned the wheel a bit to the west, and looked back out towards the horizon. It looked clear and cloudless, which meant that he'd be sailing through the night again. It was the greatest feeling in the world, to be sailing his ship again.  
  
I felt warm, soft blankets on me and a soft pillow under my head. I'd had a nice dream that I was back at my home, in my own bed. That Mother and Father would be waiting for me down stairs in the kitchen, eating breakfast and laughing with each other. For a moment I thought that it hadn't been a dream, that I was in fact in my bed. But then I felt the gentle rocking that you only feel when on a ship, and I shot right up in the bed.  
  
Looking around, I figured out that I was in a soft wooden bed in a well- furnished room. It has to be the Captain's quarters. I know for a fact that the other sleeping areas aren't nearly as roomy.  
  
On the table next to me was a tray with some bread, fruit, cheese, and a glass of wine. I didn't trust the wine so I helped my self to some grapes, a roll, and a small slice of cheese. When I stood and stretched, I was reminded, quite painfully, of the cut on my arm. I pulled up my sleeve to check it for any sign of infection, but it had been cleaned and bandaged. I let my hand stray down to my leg where I had hidden my dagger, but.it wasn't there.  
  
I started to feel panicky. What if the people who ran this ship were British soldiers? Had they seen the tattoo on my left wrist? Had they seen my name written on the back of my locket? I quickly decided that I had to get out of here. If they discover that I'm a pirate, I'll be killed.  
  
I walked over to where my boots had been placed and pulled them on. Ever so quietly I pulled open the door and stepped out onto the deck. Looking around, I could have sworn that I'd seen this ship before. It definitely didn't look like a British ship, but they had no flag to identify whom they sailed for. I walked farther out onto the deck looking around for a lifeboat when I heard someone behind me.  
  
" I see you're up."  
  
I turned around and saw that it was a man up steering the ship that had spoken to me. He was quite handsome with pirate locks, a red bandanna, a mustache, and a beard that was braided twice. There were small beads and trinkets hanging from his hair and he had nice, dark eyes.  
  
" Who are you?" I asked as I began to walk towards him. I was beginning to relax because he obviously wasn't any British soldier that was about to hang me.  
  
" I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Most call me Jack. And who exactly are you, might me be asking?" Yeah, now I'm completely positive that he isn't a soldier of any kind. at all.  
  
" My name's Sarah. Are you a pirate?" I asked and walked up next to him. I wonder how old he is. He can't be older than forty. at least I hope he can't.  
  
" As great as they come. And I'm pretty sure that young ladies, such as yourself, aren't born with tattoos like that on their wrists." He'd seen it. But when. how? I pulled my sleeve up and looked at my tattoo. It was of skull and cross bones, with vines of ivy weaving around them, and two small hearts under it. One with an 'M' in it and the other with a 'D' in it.  
  
" Who did you think brought you the food? Besides, the last things we're going to do is sail a whole ship of pirates into some town just so's they can hang you. But we's are going to go to the next town, and see if we can finds some supplies, savvi?"  
  
" I'. Um. I s'pose you're going to drop me off there, are ya?" I really didn't want him to. The pirates that I had once known as my family had been taken away and the ship that had once been my home had been attacked and destroyed. I have nothing now. I'd simply have to find my way back to Tortuga.  
  
Jack looked at me questioningly. " How old ya be?" I looked back over at him.  
  
" I'm twenty-six. Why?"  
  
" How long've you been a pirate?"  
  
" Since I was seven years old. Why are you asking me-" Jack cut me off.  
  
" What exactly happened to the ship you used to be on? We found you holding onto a board, drifting along. Looked like an attack to me." Jack was now looking at the horizon again, occasionally looking at his compass.  
  
" I was second mate of a ship called The Falcon. Then about three days ago, British sailors attacked our ship. When they over took the ship, some of us tried to flee in the two lifeboats, but they used out own cannons against us. I was thrown from the boat along with a fellow pirate. He was killed. I had been hit hard in the face by a piece of wood from the blast, so I grabbed onto a piece of wood that was floating next to me. I drifted with nothing to eat, and eventually I lost consciousness. That's where you came in." I smiled at him.  
  
" Well, it sounds to me like you're a shipless pirate, then. Welcome to The Black Pearl." Jack smiled at me, then returned to checking his compass and steering the ship.  
  
I stood there, my mind swimming. Did he just say. am I really. he just smiled at me! Before I knew it, I was running over to Jack and throwing my arms around him.  
  
" Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I hugged him tightly and, to my shock and happiness, he hugged me back.  
  
" I know what it's like to loose everything that once made your life worthwhile. And I also know what it's like to get it all back, and them some." I continued to hug him. I didn't want to let him go, but slowly I pulled away from him. I started to walk back towards his room, but I stopped and turned back around.  
  
" Jack, you know everything about me, but I don't know anything about you aside from your name." Jack looked over at me with the faintest smile on his face.  
  
" I'll tell you everything you want to know in the morning. Right now I'd suggest that you get some sleep."  
  
I gave him one last smile before turning and walking back to his room. I sat back down on his bed and ate the rest of the food that he'd brought in for me, and drank the glass of wine, before going back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ('-') ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hey! I hope you all liked it! please review! I need some help with what I should put in the next chappy. I solomly promise to update ASAP!!!! Luv ya's all! 


	2. Chappy 2 The Dream and the Reality

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own any of the characters from Pirates  
of the Caribbean. But it would still be really cool if I could!  
  
AN: Thank you, everyone for all of the reviews! I got a lot of really good  
ideas and suggestions. And Will is going to come in somewhere, promise.  
  
Found At Sea  
  
Follow; follow, the Siren's call,  
To the place where a great many fall.  
A hope for good fortune can lead you astray.  
But that's when love can join the fray.  
  
When the sun began to rise, the crew woke. They ate quickly and then got to the deck to tend to the sails and set the coarse.  
  
Jack walked towards his room with a plate of rolls, some cheese, and a bottle of rum. When he entered the room, Sarah was still asleep, so he set the plates down on the bedside table. Then, Jack flopped down into a chair. It had been a long night. All he wanted to do right now was sleep, but Sarah was in his bed. Gah! The things I do for beautiful women!  
  
" Don't fall for her mate, just don't do it." he said to himself. Jack watched her stir as she slept. It really was a good thing that she was twenty-six. I wonder how old she thinks I am. I wonder if she'll hug me again. Stop that! Okay, I'm now off the subject of Sarah.But what if she does hug me again. Knock it off!  
  
" Good morning, Jack." Sarah had woken up, shaking Jack from his thoughts. She sat up in the bed, looking around the room, and finally resting her eyes upon him. He couldn't help it; he grinned at her making her blush. Yeah, you've still got it, mate.  
  
" So, I suppose you'll be wanting me to answer your questions now?" Jack said as he leaned back in his chair. Sarah sat there and nodded.  
  
" Fire away." he said and waved his hand through the air.  
  
" How old are you?"  
  
" I'm thirty. Next question." She thought for a moment, then asked another question.  
  
" Why didn't you leave me out there to drown?"  
  
" Well, you see, it's all a question of what you can and can't do. Now, I could have left you out there, but I couldn't have live with me self knowing that you may have drowned. What kind of pirate would I be if I'd have done that?" She laughed. Great, now you're telling jokes! Get off it, mate!  
  
" Is there anythin' else you'll be wantin' to know, miss, or can I be getttin' some sleep?" Jack grabbed his hat and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
" Yeah, I guess that's all I'd be wanting to know.for now. I'll just be gettin' changed, then." Sarah got out of me bed and pulled on her boots along with one of Jack's shirts.  
  
" Hold on now, I don't remember sayin you could wear that."  
  
Sarah walked over to the door to the room and said, " I don't remember askin'" And with that she left the room. Bloody women, Jack thought. There aint no controllin 'em.  
  
" Sarah Marie Phillips! You get yourself out of bed right this instant!"  
  
I heard footsteps and then someone rapping on me bedroom door. It had been a dream.the same dream. It's the same one I'd been having for the past few days. I wasn't sure what it was supposed to mean, but they were getting longer and more realistic.  
  
" Don't make me come in there, young lady! Get downstairs right now and eat something!"  
  
" Bloody ' ell, mum, I'm up!" I said as I pulled the blankets off of me and swung me legs over the side of me bed. How early was it? For some reason me legs were aching like no other, so it took me a few tries to stand up.  
  
" Don't you talk cross to me!" And at that I heard her going back down the steps.  
  
" Say what you bloody want, you'll never be me real mum." I changed into my dress as slowly as humanly possible. Why did I even have to wear these bloody things any ways? By the time I was downstairs, though, I was only thinking about the dream I'd had. Why was I always twenty-six in it? And why was I always a pirate? There's no pirate in my blood, even though I've always found them fascinating.  
  
" Sarah, why in the world are you doddering around like that? Hurry up and eat!"  
  
" Why are you rushing everything? It's not like I've got anything important to do!" She was so damned irritating!  
  
" Don't speak to me in that tone, and that's the last time I'll tell you! And off course you've got something important to do today! We've been invited to Miss Swan's engagement party. Or have you forgotten that your best friend, Will, is getting married?" She glared at me as if I had already answered her with the cross remark I was pleading to say.  
  
But instead I said, " Well, I had a lot on me mind this mornin!" I sat down, rather roughly, and ate as quickly and as sloppily as I could; I noted ever nasty look that was shot me way, too. When I finished, I got up and walked out the door as fast as I could so's to avoid any damned questions from 'Miss Nosy'.  
  
I swear, Cherish had only been me step mum for a month when me father died, and now she acts like she rules the bloody world! I mean, I'm seventeen for moon's sake! When will she stop treating me like I'm a peace of glass?  
  
Through the great battle surging between the two sides of me head, I didn't even notice where I was walkin to. That is, until I ran right into someone. I turned a corner and knocked heads with some man that I'd never seen before, but for some reason he looked familiar. I didn't think about it much, I wanted to get to Will's house before he left for work.  
  
" I'm sorry, sir, how clumsy of me. You alright?" He nodded and that was good enough for me. I carried on walking to Will's house. My head kind of hurt from running into that guy, but it would go away eventually.  
  
I reached Will's without running into any one else. When I got to his door, I knocked only once before he opened it. When he saw me there was a mix of happiness and surprise on his face.  
  
" Why in the world are you wearing a dress?" he said as he let me in and motioned for me to sit down.  
  
" Cherish. She thinks it's improper for young ladies to dress like boys. I figured that I'd humor her.but I did take me time gettin' up." Will laughed. I couldn't believe that he was gettin' married. We'd been friends for so long, I just figured that it would always be like that. But even before his adventure with all those pirates, he would always talk about Elizabeth. We could tell each other anything.  
  
" Well, at least you'll be ready for the party. Speaking of which, I really should be getting ready for it. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
" Last I knew, it was almost nine o'clock."  
  
" Oh, he'd better not be late! I told him two days ago about this party and how much I wanted him to come." Will walked out of the room unbuttoning his shirt as he went.  
  
" Who are you talking about?" I got up and grabbed a shirt and threw it to him.  
  
" Me friend, Jack. He was one of the people form the adventure I was on last year. He's a . pirate."  
  
" Jack Sparrow? I had a dream about him again last night. I wonder what it's all supposed to mean. I don't even know how I could be having dreams about someone that I don't know, and that I've never seen in me life."  
  
Will finished dressing and then turned to me and said, " I'm not sure what it could mean, but it can't be anything good seeing as it involves him." I laughed, how bad could he really be?  
  
Just then, the door to Will's house swung open to reveal the same man that I had run into on the street. He stepped inside and looked around as if he wasn't completely sure where he was. Will looked through the doorway to his room, and he stopped dead when he saw the man. It was obviously Jack Sparrow.  
  
" Jack! Good to see that you're finally here." Will went back to getting ready for the party. Jack just kept looking around and eventually looked over at me.and he winked! He had to be drunk or something. People just don't wink at me.  
  
I rolled me eyes and sat down on Will's small couch, and, to me horror, Jack came and sat down by me.  
  
" Will, are you almost done!?" Will came out into the room, rolling his eyes and sighing in that way that always makes me want to hit him.  
  
" Calm down. I'm done, but.Jack on the other hand.he's gonna need some work." Yeah, he was gonna need a WHOLE lot of work if he was gonna be goin' to a party.  
  
" Jack!"  
  
" What are you bloody yellin' for, mate? I'm sittin' right here, aren't I?"  
  
" Yeah well, lets get you fit for the party we're goin' to."  
  
" I am not getting' all fancied up! Look at me, I look just fine as it is! Oh, and I was meaning to ask you. Will there be rum?" We both rolled out eyes and headed out the door. There was no arguing with this guy. 


	3. Chappy 3 The Effects of Rum

Found at Sea  
Chappy 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I regret to inform you all that I don't own Jack Sparrow, or any one for that matter. Though I do own a huge poster of him that I got from Mc Donald's! Those two Mcy D's workers rule! (You know who you are!)  
  
Author's Note: I am really sorry I have been taking so bloody long to update me stories! Especially with Cruise to Paradise Resort. But back to this one, I have been looking a lot of stuff up to make sure that I have me facts straight, and have found out a lot! (Only to make it that much better) Plus, I am going to start trying to reply to me many reviewers! So yeah, here is the newest chapter. I really hope that you like it!  
  
XxSablexX- Yay! You were me 30th reviewer! (Since it's me we're talking about, that is one hell of an achievement!) but yeah, thankies for liking me story so much! Luv you, Frodo!  
  
Evieteen- Yeah, I thought about that, but I figure that I am just stupid and will try to make it so that the governor or sumtin finds a way around that. If you have any suggestions on what I could do I wouldn't mind at all. I hate Norrington.  
  
Galaxy- Yeah, I kind of figured that it would be easier to explain her past and who, exactly, she was if it was like that. Plus it did make one hell of an unexpected twist, don't ya think? Sorry it was all confusing, I figured that everyone would hate me for doing that, but most of ya stuck around!  
  
RamblinRose- I'm really glad that you liked it! And I will try really hard to keep updating sooner than I have been, savvy?  
  
Dreamcatcher- Thank you so much for your help. I usually depend a little too much on the spell check, but it doesn't always catch when I put in the wrong word. I'm really glad that you liked the story! And I can't wait for your next chappy!  
  
Yami Maleci- RUM! How could you not love the rum??? It has to be like, the best character in the entire movie! (Besides Jack, of course)  
  
Try wearing a corset- Yeah, it was pretty weird for her to have a dream about meeting him and then she does, but trust me, it will add to the humor/irony of it all in the long run.I think. Anyways, I will try to explain more about Sarah and the stuffs that be happening with her, savvy.  
  
Shanelover- Well, here's the next chappy for ye! Hope ye like it!  
  
And if anyone is confused about a part, or has questions about details or other things from the chappies, feel free to ask me through reviews or you could e-mail me. If you do e-mail me, put Found At Sea in the subject bar so I don't delete it, savvy?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Sarah, Will, and Jack made their slow way towards Elizabeth's house. They had to keep slowing down because Jack would become completely fascinated by a street corner, a shop door, or even a stray cat. Will was getting really frustrated with him and ended up having to drag Jack away from a deep conversation he was having with a statue.  
  
I wonder how much he had to drink? It had to be a lot for him to acting this stupid. I thought. But I couldn't help with being fascinated at the way that Jack walked. I had never seen a man walk in that manner. He swayed his hips and his hands flew around absentmindedly as if her were describing something with great detail. Basically, the best way to explain his movements was.'femmy'.  
  
We turned another corner and Will had to steady Jack so he didn't trip over nothing.again. I laughed at how Jack just fell right into Will, letting him basically carry him around the corner.  
  
" And you so happen to think this is funny?" Will said as he steadied Jack again. I just nodded with a big grin on me face.  
  
" I laughed, didn't I?" I swear, Will can be so stupid it's just mind boggling.  
  
We only walked two more streets before we had arrived in front of Elizabeth's house. I followed Will up the entrance to the front door with Jack right by me side. Will knocked and we were greeted by the doorman. He led us inside and into the living room where there were many other people of great importance talking, sipping tea, and doing many other boring things. I couldn't stand to be rich. They seem to have such sad and meaningless lives.  
  
" Will, Sarah.Jack! So good to see you all. I'm glad that you made it here on time."  
  
I could tell that Will was trying to act as noble as possible while approaching Elizabeth, but she would have none of it. She ran over to us and flung her arms around Will, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
" Oh. How cute!" I loved making Will blush. Especially in public, and considering how easy it was, I didn't have to do much. Just then, I felt a firm arm around me shoulders.  
  
" Well, I'm bloody delighted to see that you two are so happily in love, but if you'd please point out some rum, I'd be squared." Jack said, swaying as he did so and winking at me.again. Really, how drunk can one man get? I thought about that for a couple of seconds, and figured that this one could prolly drink a couple of barrels of ale before he was out.  
  
" Jack.um.we don't exactly have any rum.that I know of." Elizabeth looked quite nervous when she said this. Jack's eyes grew wider and he had a look of pure horror plastered to his face.  
  
" No bloody way. There's bound to be some somewhere. Come on, love. We'll search every cupboard!" And with that, Jack pulled me off into the Kitchen in search of rum. When I looked back at Will with a look of helplessness on me face, he just started laughing. Oh, he'll pay for this later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After rummaging through nearly every cupboard in the kitchen, I suggested that we ask Governor Swan if he knew where any might be.  
  
" That's a brilliant idea, love! On we go!" Jack slammed the doors shut on his last cupboard and put his arm around me waist as we went back out into the living room. We looked around there, but didn't see him, so we headed toward the parlor.  
  
" Excuse me, Mr. Swan, um.I was wondering if y-"  
  
" Great to see you again, Governor Swan! Been a long time, I'd say. We was wantin' to know where's we could find ourselves a bottle of rum around here."  
  
Governor Swan just laughed lightly and said, " Right over there. On the table in the corner. I had some ordered specially for you, Jack. It's no secret that it's indeed your drink of choice." Then he smiled and went on talking to some other guests.  
  
" Come on, love. We'll get us a bottle or two and scurry off before anyone notices." Jack whispered into me ear. I felt a rush through my stomach, but ignored it. I don't even know this Jack, and he seems to want to drag me along everywhere!  
  
Jack walked, more like stumbled, over to the table and grabbed two bottles of rum. Then he came back over to me, put his arm around me once more, and pulled me along out into the back yard. There were tables and chairs set up with umbrellas to shade people from the sun.  
  
Jack led me to a spot under an umbrella, and plopped down in a chair. He did seem pretty good-looking from this point of view. I mean, I've heard that pirates are pretty ugly, rude, and really inconsiderate about others, but he seemed the complete opposite! He was actually quite charming with his dark hair falling around his tanned face. His chocolate eyes were framed with charcoal pencil, and his mustache and goatee made his smile that much sexier.  
  
Jack looked at me and, seeing that I was studying him, smirked at me. I started to blush furiously as he gave me a bottle of rum that he had taken.  
  
" Drink up, love." And then he tipped his bottle to his mouth and took a huge gulp. I took it that he didn't know just how old I was, and prolly didn't care. But I was a woman. I could handle drinking, I mean I have before. So with that, I took a swig of the rum he'd given me. Oh, this is horrible! How can he drink this shite? I cringed at the after taste of it, and yet when it reached me stomach I could feel me entire body getting warm.  
  
We sat there for about fifteen more minutes until Will and Elizabeth joined us. Well, it sure did take them long enough, I thought. Will had obviously seen the bottle of rum in me hand cause when he sat down with us he said, " So, you think that you're brave enough to go drinking with Jack Sparrow, do you?" I just nodded and he laughed.  
  
" Well, don't get to tipsy. I'm going to be staying here tonight, so you're on your own to walk home." Will grinned at me, and I just gave him the death look and took another drink. You know, once you get used to this stuff it's not all that bad, I thought to meself.  
  
At the end of the party, I said goodbye to Will and Elizabeth. I guess that Jack would be staying at Will's house, so I'd have to make sure that he actually got there.  
  
" I swear I remember where it is, love. You don't need to follow me everywhere.unless you really want to, that is." He grinned at me and I just pushed him forward en route to Will's.  
  
" And we're here! That was bloody fast, love. You must really know your way around here."  
  
" Yeah, that could be cause I live here, you bloke!"  
  
Jack laughed as I pushed him through the door to Will's house and stepped in behind him. He sat down on the couch and I went into the kitchen, got some bread and sat down with Jack.  
  
" Do you usually wear dresses like that?" Jack asked.  
  
I looked up at him and said, " No, but me step mum makes me wear stuff like this on 'special occasions'. Says it's only proper for ladies me age to dress like ladies and not like I'm a bloody pirate. But I still thing that pants are much more comfortable."  
  
Jack was looking at me and it looked as if he was waging war inside his head. I stood up and started to walk towards the door. Me step mum was gonna kill as it were.  
  
" I'd got to be goin'. Me step mum won't be too happy with-" I was cut off when I felt a strong hand close around me arm and pull me back. Then I felt Jack's lips close on mine. I stood there for a moment in shock, but then I slowly opened me mouth and felt his tongue slide past me lips. He tasted of rum and spices and smelled of the ocean.  
  
Jack moved his hand to me face as I put me arms around his neck. Then I pulled away quickly and closed me eyes, frowning at meself.  
  
" I should go now. But it was nice meeting you, Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack stepped towards me again, and kissed me once more.  
  
" Call me Jack, love."  
  
I walked out the door, and went rather quickly to me house. When I got there I walked in to find me step mum sitting at the table. When she saw me, she stood up ready to tell me off for being out at such an hour, but I just walked right past her and up the stairs to me room.  
  
I closed me door and fell onto me bed. I have kissed a guy before, but it never felt like that. My entire body filled with warmth, and I felt tiny sparks of electricity when he touched me. I hadn't wanted him to stop, but I knew that I couldn't stay.  
  
But what if it was just because of the rum that he'd been drinking? What if he doesn't even remember doing that when he wakes up tomorrow? Do I want him to remember? I continued to have thoughts like these as I got washed up and changed, and even as I fell asleep.  
  
That night I didn't have the same dream that I'd been having, but had a dream of what happened earlier that night. Of Jack's strong hands on me face, and of how sweet he tasted while he kissed me. Of drowning in his warm touch.  
  
Author's Note: So.You like? Well, your not gonna get much more unless you review! I love you all and I'll be your best friend if you review!!! You don't even have to read the story, just review it! Make me feel like people actually care! Please? No? Oh, I'll get over it! (-_-*)  
  
('-') * PiRaTe LaSs * ('-') 


	4. Chappy 4 Broken Promises

Found At Sea  
Chappy 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any one cept Sarah. She is still cool, though!  
  
Author's Note: I got a lot of reviews from the last chapter! Thank you sooo much! And here are all of my replies!  
  
Krillball6 - The rating may go up sooner or later. It all depends on if all me reviewers would like it to. And I'm glad you liked it so much.  
  
Irish-Destiny - I'll keep it going as long as I possibly can, don't you worry. There is no such thing as enough chappies!  
  
Shanelover1 - Who wouldn't want Jack Sparrow? I mean, he's just so bloody sexy!  
  
Galaxy3 - Yay! I have a new best friend! Don't I feel special! Thanx, I was kinda confusing the hell out of meself while trying to figure out how in the world I was gonna recover from that, but I pulled it off. Plus, I'm pretty slow upstairs meself. I mean, I love to read and write, and yet I manage to almost fail English class. Who woulda thunk it? lol  
  
AnaMaria - Well, I'm releived to know that no one thought that it was a crappy fluff scene. And sadly, me and me mate Krystal snagged the only one's at our Mc.Donald's. But there may be some at other ones. Not sure, though. Lol.  
  
Kouga2 - (^-^) -Giggle.  
  
Dreamcatcher5 - Yay! Updating is always a gewd thing! And at least all you had to do was add a number. ^_^  
  
Lady Rolice - I'm really glad that you liked it! And I gots more for ye!  
  
XxSablexX - DAMN IT, FRODO! I wrote some more! And that was the most evil and horrible thing that you could ever do to Jack! Grrrr. But any who, I'm over it. Luv yas too!  
  
MidnightRose - Glad you enjoyed it and here's another chappy for ye!  
  
~*~ And Now, Another One! ~*~ Or ~*~ Und Jetzt, Anderer Eins! ~*~  
  
I woke from the sound of Cherish pounding on me door. She was saying something, but the throbbing of me head blocked her voice out. I slowly rose in me bed, keeping me eyes closed tightly. Oh, that bloody rum certainly did the trick.  
  
The rum! Oh, sweet moon, how much did I have last night? Last night! How late was it when I'd gotten back?  
  
I slowly stood up and walked over to me desk. I picked up me night robe, put it on and made me slow way towards the door. When I opened it I was confronted by Cherish's shocked face. But the look of shock was quickly replaced with anger.  
  
" Why in bloody hell did you come home so late last night? And why do you smell like you're drunk?" All of her yelling was making me feel like me head was about to split in half. Did I really smell like rum? Oh, well. I can't say I didn't expect this from her. I started walking toward the bathroom, but she kept on yelling.  
  
" You will not be going anywhere for a very long time, young lady! Not until you start acting like a lady should! Oh, if your father were alive-"  
  
" But he isn't! He is dead, so you can stop bringing it up! You know that if he were alive, he wouldn't have cared in the slightest that I had been having fun! Even if I was drinking! So if you wouldn't mind, Charish, back the hell off!"  
  
I stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. It had been a very long time since my temper had gotten the better of me. And slamming the door didn't really help ease the pain shooting through me head at the moment.  
  
I filled the tub with hot water from over the small hearth and got in. Long baths always calmed me down when I was really angry. I lay there in the steaming water for a while, just thinking. What would Charish have to say after I went down stairs? Would she threaten to kick me out like last time? Or would she actually kick me out?  
  
I shook me head, clearing me thoughts. Then I took a breath and went under, letting the hot water weave through me hair. I came back up and started washing up. I scrubbed as if I was trying to wash away the past day. As if I wouldn't have to face anyone today. Just stay in me room, and not worry about anything.or anyone.  
  
I was torn from me thoughts when I heard a quiet tap on the door. I just sighed and went under again. While under water I heard Cherish saying something but wasn't sure what. I surfaced only when I didn't hear her voice anymore.  
  
Soon, I got out and dried meself off. I quietly walked into me room and put on some actual clothes. Non of those damned dresses, but soft suede pants tucked into light brown leather boots and a dark blue shirt. The sleeves went to the middle of me fingers, and I wore bands of leather and strings of beads around me wrists.  
  
I let me hair hang down around me face. It would dry and be straight and pale brown just the way I liked it to be. I couldn't stand having to wear it up. That was one of the plus sides to dressing the way I please. I don't have to cut of me circulation with those damned corsets, and I don't have to put on a bunch of powder and stuff.  
  
When it came to make up, I only paid attention to me eyes. I'd put a small line of coal under me eyes, and smoky powder on me eyelids. I wouldn't have to put anything on me lips, cause I have a habit of biting me lips, so they are always a flush red.  
  
After raking a brush through me still damp hair, I went down stairs to face what I had coming from me step mum. I turned the corner into the living room and saw Jack sitting on our couch. In an arm chair across from him was Will and next to him was Cherish. What in bloody hell were they doing here? And why hadn't she told me they were here?  
  
" You sure do take your time, luv." Jack winked, but I just shrugged it off.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me that they were here?" But me step mum just rolled her eyes. Did she think I was kidding?  
  
" I told you while you were in the tub. Or had you been trying to drown yourself while I was talking through the door?" Very bloody funny, but if I had been trying to drown meself, it would have been to stop hearing your annoying voice. I glared at her.  
  
Will, sensing the tension, decided to speak up.  
  
" Well, Sarah, we came here to talk to you about something really important. So, Mrs. Phillips, if you'd excuse us." Cherish got up and stalked out of the room as I continued to glare at her.  
  
" Sarah, you can sit down now." I sat on the opposite end of the couch. " I'm guessing that you two had a bad morning?"  
  
" Oh, how perceptive! What did you two want to talk about?" Jack was laughing at the insult towards Will, but I didn't pay any attention.  
  
" Jack is going to be leaving in a week, and as you know, Elizabeth and I are getting married in two days. But that's not what we're here to talk about. Jack had the idea for Elizabeth and I to go along with him when he leaves, and Elizabeth thought it would be a great idea if you came along as well."  
  
I sat there completely speechless. If I went with them, that would mean that I could finally live the life that my father told me about. I could finally live the life that we would have shared together. Just the two of us, sailing freely without a care in the world. It was the one promise that he didn't keep, and the one that I'd looked forward to the most.  
  
A lone tear ran down me cheek, but I wiped it away for no one to see. The tears I've cried for me father have long since dried up.  
  
" I'd love to."  
  
" Good, then as long as it's okay with Cherish, I'd so no reason why you couldn't." I closed me eyes and clenched me teeth. She wouldn't care if I left for the rest of me life, she'd just be happy to be rid of me.  
  
" It will be fine with her. She'll be glad to get rid of me." Will gave me a sympathetic look. He knew what I felt like, I'd confided in him many times, especially when my father had died. He knew all about how severe me and Cherish's fights could get.  
  
" Well, it's lovely to know that you're coming, luv. What say you to joining in our tour of Port Royal? Will decided to show me around, seeing as I've only seen the prison and the pub here." Jack grinned at me and I just laughed.  
  
" Fine, let's go then. Cherish, I'm goin' out!"  
  
We left the house and started to show Jack our favorite places to go. Through out the 'tour' Jack had his arm around me waist. He loved it that there was more than one pub, but was really amazed when he saw the church.  
  
" I didn't know there was a church in this town."  
  
Will and I rolled our eyes. " Why wouldn't there be one? Every town has a church, Jack." Will informed him. He wasn't entirely right, though. I've heard of towns that don't have a church. Some don't see the need for one.  
  
" That is where you're wrong, mate. What about Tortuga?" Jack looked thoroughly impressed with himself.  
  
" Yeah, Will! And you're wrong yet again!" I love making him feel stupid. It's so bloody fun!  
  
After our session of Will bashing, we showed Jack the shops and where they have the weekend market in the Town Square.  
  
When we were tired of showing Jack places that no one cared much about, we all got something to eat at an inn.  
  
" So, Will, what is your plan for tonight?"  
  
" I'm going to be staying at Elizabeth's again. They have a spare bedroom that I use and I'm thinking about staying the rest of the week. The governor doesn't seem to mind my company." Poor governor.  
  
" So I take it that Jack is still staying at your house then?"  
  
" That's right, luv. And your welcome to come visit me anytime you'd like." Jack winked at me, with a grin. I wonder if he remembers last night when he kissed me.  
  
" Oh, I'll get right on top of that." I rolled me eyes at him.  
  
The sun had already started going down and the sky was now a pool of red and orange clouds, spilling out from the horizon. The ocean glistened and sparkled under the faint light from the defeated sun. And the Black Pearl welcomed the darkness of the coming night, as it stayed anchored in the harbor, silhouetted against the glowing horizon.  
  
We all walked towards Elizabeth's house to drop off Will. I wasn't in any hurry to get home, so I said that I'd come along. When we reached her house, we both said goodbye to Will.  
  
Then it was just Jack and I walking together, just as we had the previous night. He still had his arm around me waist, and he still swayed his hips when he walked. We were pretty silent on our way to Will's house.  
  
When we finally reached Will's, I followed Jack inside.  
  
" Jack, I've been wondering.did you really mean to kiss me last night?" Jack looked at me. He reached out and traced my jaw line with his fingers. I shuddered at his touch, closing me eyes.  
  
Jack stepped toward me and whispered into me ear, " What, like this?" Our lips grazed each other's slightly before he gently kissed me. This time, I didn't hesitate for even a second before I had parted me lips, letting his tongue sweep past mine. It was just as the last kiss had been, except this time he didn't taste of rum so much.  
  
We slowly broke away and Jack rested his forehead against mine.  
  
" Yeah," I whispered," like that."  
  
Jack turned away and sat down on the couch. He motioned for me to come over, so I slowly walked towards him and sat down. He gently stroked a piece of hair out of me face and said, " Who wouldn't want to kiss some one like you? I mean, not that I wouldn't mind doin' a wee bit more with ye." Jack grinned at me rather evilly.  
  
I just rolled me eyes at him and looked the other way. Really, just how easy does he think that I am?  
  
" I saw ye cryin' earlier. After Will asked ye to come with us. What was that ye was thinkin' bout, luv?" He had seen me crying? I hate it when people see me cry. It's a sign of weakness, and the last thing I wanted was to be considered weak. I was always taught to be strong, both emotionally and physically.  
  
" I was thinking about my father and how the one promise that he made me was that me and him would have a life on the sea, just sailing on forever. Never looking back, and being as free as birds. Just him and me. It was the only promise he ever made that never came true. He died before we got a chance." I smiled slightly at Jack, who looked at me caringly.  
  
" Well, it looks to me that he will be keepin' his promise after all, luv. Just addin' a few more people in. But the more the merrier, I always say."  
  
Jack leaned in and kissed me lightly on the neck and I rested me head against his shoulder. I thought about everything that had been happening and about how everything had changed so quickly ever since I met Jack. His presence alone seemed enough to make me feel warm and completely safe. I liked that. The last time that I'd felt like that around anyone was when I would go sailing with my father.  
  
I was nice to feel safe again. Even if it was with someone that I'd only met yesterday.  
  
Slowly, I felt me eyes drift closed and I fell into a peaceful sleep in Jack's protecting presence.  
  
Author's Note: So? Tell me whatcha think in the form of reviews! I got done with this chappy pretty damn fast. I was really surprised at meself! I really hope that you liked it and remember:  
  
IF YOU WANT MORE THAN YOU NEED TO REVIEW. Oh, and tell me what you think should happen in the next chappy! I need all the suggestions I can get! Thankies! Laterz! 


	5. AN: Sorries, Explanations, and A Gift

Hello everyone!  
  
Yeah, it has been WAY too long since I have updated and I am truly sorry! I really am. I don't have one of those big life changing events happening to me to make me want to stop writing this story(or the others), it's nothing like that. In fact, I have no thought to stop writing any of my stories until I am finished with them.  
  
I just wanted to tell all of you faithful reviewers of mine, that progress is still somewhat slow, because of all of my home work I get from school, I'm in the fall play(but no practices this week for me!), and my dad has me and my brother and sister working really hard around the house. So I don't really have much time to work on the next chapters of any of my stories.  
  
But all hope is not lost!!! I have a lot of inspiration flowing through me due to some "extra caricular activities" of my own. ^_^ ( please note that the following 'activities' I did just for the sake of inspiration towards my stories)  
  
I saw Once Upon a Time in Mexico which kina got me back into the swing of things with the POTC/Johnny Depp thing for my POTC fanfic. I also did a research paper/web design project about the movie POTC just so I would be able to look up extra information. ^_^  
  
I promise that I will not give up on my stories. I am madly in love with them, and I wouldn't be able to do that to all of you. But I feel really bad about how long it's been, so here is a little sample of what's to come of Found at Sea in the next chappy! Love you all and hope you stick around for the next chappy, it's going really good so far!  
  
FOUND AT SEA:  
  
I felt strong arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe and warm. I could feel Jack's breath on my shoulder.  
  
" Mornin', luv"  
  
" Morning, Jack"  
  
I leaned upward and kissed him lightly....  
  
" Jack! We need to get to Will and Elizabeth's wedding! Hurry up!!!! We're gonna be late!!!" I ran about the small house, shouting at Jack and throwing things about, as well as throwing Jacks shirt at him.  
  
" Jack! What are you doing??? Get your bloody shirt on, we need to leave!"  
  
" I 'eard ye! Bloody 'ell, calm down, woman."  
  
I threw a large pillow at Jack, hitting him in the face with enough force to make him fall onto the couch. Glaring at me Jack pulled on his shirt. Getting up, Jack put his arm firmly around me waist as we left Will's house and headed for the wedding ceremony....  
  
^_^ -coming soon! 


End file.
